Hostage
Hostage is a RightOnTheMoney/CNGC Youtube crossover that takes place after the events of Joe Firestone with the Nazis Part 1 and South of America Plot After the death of U.S. President Donald Trump in South of America, the United States is in chaos. The Mexicans/Nazis replaces The Joker with Adolf Hitler, and along with The Joker, Mr. Bag, Joe Firestone, and Ronald McDonald, a team called "The Revengers", they wage war against U.S. President Sarah Palin, who was Donald Trump's Vice President until his death. Hitler gives all three of the Taco of Truths to Mr. Bag because he can store it better than anyone else. Nazi Scientists create another Revengers member, Fabrice Crimp, whose power is staining garments. The Revengers fights the U.S. in a lengthy battle along with the stained garments of Fabrice Crimp. The Mexicans/Nazis are about to win the battle when a flying iron appears and turns the tide of the battle. The Revengers retreat the battle, but they have managed to capture a U.S. secret service agent named Diego. The Mexicans/Nazis torture Diego with the stained garments of Fabrice Crimp. After the torture, Diego demands a meeting with officials. Joe Firestone and Mr. Bag agree to meet Diego privately. Diego explains how Hitler is evil, which is enough to convince Firestone and Mr. Bag to switch sides and join the U.S. Mr. Bag gives one of the Taco of Truths to Diego and keeps the other two. Firestone and Mr. Bag help Diego escape the Mexican/Nazi headquarters. The U.S. accepts Firestone and Mr. Bag on the United States' side and introduces them to Iron Can, the flying iron that defeated the Mexicans/Nazis in the last battle. Hitler finds out that Firestone and Mr. Bag have joined the Nazis and throws a fit since he has no Taco of Truths left. The Mexican/Nazi space fleet invade New York City at night, but, as it turns dawn, the U.S. comes and fights. The U.S. emerges victorious. However, Mr. Bag disappears after the battle. In the end of the movie, Hitler is informed that they lost yet another battle, but he is joyful that Mr. Bag is now missing. He plans to capture Diego and the Taco of Truth. Screenplay ACT I Scene 1 Hitler recruits The Revengers and gives the three Taco of Truths to Mr. Bag Use some Hitler scenes, specific ones are to be determined Scene 2 Nazi scientist invents Fabrice Crimp Notes: Use Himmler & Iron Can Fabrice Crimp (MUTED) Scene 3 Stained Garment lands in water, a sign of Fabrice Crimp ACT II Scene 4 There is another fight on the border between Mexicans/Nazis and Americans. Then The Revengers, along with Fabrice Crimp and his stained garments, come and crush the Americans.Then a flying iron comes and defeats all the garments. The Revengers retreat. Notes: Use La Batalla, then Iron Can (DAYLIGHT SKY, NO NEW YORK CITY) Scene 5 The news comes on on how Tony Starch is Iron Can. President Palin turns off the TV and is joyful that there is a war between the U.S. and Mexico/Nazis. Notes: Use Iron Can, then TV gets shut off, then Iron Sky Scene 6 Hitler is informed that Iron Can won the battle. He throws a fit but then he is informed that they have captured secret service agent Diego. ACT III Notes: Use Hitler's Rage, then Hitler Plans (The guy that said "These are your new recruits?") Scene 7 Fabrice Crimp vows to destroy Tony Starch. He gives one of his dirty garments to the Mexicans/Nazis and they start torturing him with it. Notes; Use Singaraja, make them say "I'm going to use this dirty shirt that Fabrice Crimp gave me." "Yeah, he said it has super powers." Scene 8 Hitler is informed that Diego demands to meet officials. Notes: Use Hitler is informed Gunsche: Diego demands to meet the officials Hitler: I will not let him. Gunsche: Mr. Bag and Mr. Firestone want to meet with him. Hitler: Fine then! Scene 9 Diego convinces Mr. Bag and Firestone to join the U.S. Also, Mr. Bag gives 1/3 Taco of Truths to Diego To be determined Scene 10 Diego, Firestone, and Mr. Bag escape Mexico. To be determined Scene 11 Hitler finds out that Diego, Firestone, and Mr. Bag escaped Mexico and they have no Taco of Truths. He rages again, but then he is also informed that Diego lives near New York City and likes to occasionally go to NYC during the night and hang out there, leaving himself vulnerable to attack. Hitler orders an attack on New York City. Notes: Use Hitler rage, then Hitler plans ACT IV Scene 12 During nighttime, the Mexican/Nazi space fleet invade New York. Notes: DURING NIGHT. Use Iron Sky. Also HITLER is the COMMANDER of the fleet just like in MR. BAG! the MOVIE. Also use some of the Action Movie FX Doha scenes Scene 13 It turns into day. Diego, Joe Firestone, and Mr. Bag come and attack the Mexicans/Nazis. Notes: For Mr. Bag and Joe Firestone's attacks, use Action Movie FX daylight scenes Scene 14 The Joker, Fabrice Crimp, and Ronald McDonald arrive. Notes: For the Joker's attacks, use Action Movie FX daylight scenes. Use all Fabrice Crimp and garments scenes before Iron Can's attack. (We may also use other Joker scenes from The Dark Knight) Scene 15 Iron Can suits up, then arrives and destroys the dirty garments. 1/3 enemies taken down. Notes: Use Iron Can sky NYC invasion Scene 16 Diego recruits his friends, The Hamburglar and Batfan, to stop Ronald McDonald and The Joker. McDonald is taken down, so 2/3 enemies taken down. Notes: Use McDonald's Superhero Fight Scene 17 Night comes and Batfan takes down The Joker Notes: Use Batfan and The Dark Night scene when The Joker gets captured Scene 18 Mr. Bag destroys the Mexican/Nazi fleet, but fails to kill Hitler. Notes: Use Mr. Bag and Iron Sky battle, we may also use the time when the REALLY BIG spaceship from Iron Sky comes out of the moon, and maybe even that Nazi guy from Iron Sky. ACT V Scene 19 Hitler is informed that Mr. Bag went missing after that battle. Hitler plans to capture Diego. Notes: Use Hitler plans